


Mean(t) For You

by ZaraMacon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Poor Kuroo Tetsurou, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tsukishima Kei Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaraMacon/pseuds/ZaraMacon
Summary: Kuroo found out that what he’s been doing dutifully for the last 4 months had been for nothing. But what will happen when he confronts his blond lover about the said issue?Oh you bet it- all hell break loose
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Mean(t) For You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I'm back with another KuroTsukki one shot hehehe :) 
> 
> I know I should be working on my on-going fic at the moment but I'm having a little bit of a writer's block but worry not I should be able to upload a new chapter next week! so while I work on that, please enjoy this one shot of our beloved KuroTsukki <3 
> 
> Enjoy reading loves!!

Kuroo was silently lounging in his boyfriend’s apartment (said boyfriend is still at their volleyball practice after school) when he heard a knock on the door. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was 7pm and he thought to himself ``that _ must be him”.  _ He turned the volume down on the television before he stood up and headed towards the door. When he opened the door, he saw Kei’s older brother Akiteru

**“Hello Akiteru-san”** he greeted the blond man in front of him

**“Is Kei home?”** Akiteru asked him. Kuroo shakes his head as he stepped aside to let the man in. Akiteru just hummed in response as they both made their way to the living room

**“Do you want something to drink? Though knowing Tsukki, he probably only have strawberry flavoured drinks on his fridge”** Kuroo said to the other man who was now sitting at the couch comfortably

He hears him laugh before he shakes his head and says,  **“No thanks. I’m good. What time is he going to be home?”** Akiteru asks him while smiling softly as he watches the show that Kuroo was watching

Kuroo fished his phone out from his sweatpants and checked Kei’s last message to him two hours ago

_ Fr: Moonshine <3 _

_ I’ll be home at around 7:30. Nii-san is coming to visit at around 7 so bear with him while I’m gone _

**“About 7:30 is what he said,”** he answers Akiteru as he makes his way to the too-small kitchen for his tall boyfriend. Once in the kitchen, he grabs the small watering can that’s seated at the top of the fridge and fills it with water

Once the watering can was full, Kuroo made his way back to the living room and went to one of the large windows that surrounded the apartment. Kuroo immediately smiled when he caught sight of the lone small lotus-like succulent plant seating on the windowsill. He greeted the said plant with a quiet,  **“Hey Lotus** (It’s not lame okay? Kuroo  _ geniusly  _ came up with the name so shush. It’s name is perfect and suiting to the plant even his moonshine couldn’t do anything about it) **, ready for your bath?”** and Kuroo smiled as he watered the plant silently. He was humming a tune of some jpop song when he hears Akiteru snort and when Kuroo looked over his shoulder, he saw the blond silently laughing and his face is in the shade of dark red that Kuroo was afraid for a second that his companion might faint because of the lack of oxygen he has

**“What’s funny Akiteru-san?”** Kuroo asks the man as he sets the watering can beside the plant who’s now freshly bathed

The blond wiped his eyes and cleared his throat before he looked at Kuroo and  _ tried  _ (emphasis on that word) to compose himself before he said,  **“You named the plant and water it?”** he finished with a snort and quickly muttered,  **“I’m sorry. I really am. It’s just that… did you know it’s a fake plant?”** his voice full of curiosity and amusement at the same time

Kuroo furrowed his eyebrows at the question. Did he just ask him  _ if  _ he  _ knew  _ that Lotus  _ is  _ a fake plant? He looked at Akiteru and then at Lotus and then back at the older man sitting on the couch before he said,  **“Did you just say that”** he paused and then pointed at Lotus and before he could continue, Kuroo already got the answer to his question when Akiteru nodded at him 

**“Huh”** is what Kuroo could only say as he tries to process the harsh truth about his beloved Lotus. He looked at the said plant and immediately frowned when he touched it.  _ Plastic  _ is the first word that came to his mind when his fingers brushed against Lotus.  _ How did I not notice it?  _ Kuroo asks himself and he squinted his eyes when an image of a particularly tall and salty blond came to his mind

**‘I think I should leave now so you and Kei could have the rest of the night to yourselves. Tell him I said hi”** Akiteru suddenly said and before Kuroo could answer, the older man was at the front door in an instant. Kuroo frowned as he watched Kei’s older brother put his coat and shoes on hurriedly and left without even saying a proper goodbye

_ If all I know, he’s just sparing himself from the wrath of Tsukishima because he may or may not have accidentally spilled something that could either lead to a good or bad outcome.  _ _ Guess I’ll have to see,  _ Kuroo thoughts to himself as he silently waits for his moonshine to come back 

\--------------------------------

It was a little over 7:30 when Tsukishima shoved his key into the knob of his apartment. He wondered what mess would greet him knowing that his brother and his boyfriend has a shared goal of annoying or embarrassing him that’s why Tsukishima was surprised when he didn’t see the familiar sneakers of his brother at the entrance and the silence that followed his quiet greeting of  _ “Tadaima”  _ had him furrowing his eyebrows

Tsukishima went straight to the living room and frowned when he found it empty.  **“Kuroo?”** he called while placing his school and gym bag at the end of the couch. When no one answered him, Tsukishima started to feel anxious,  _ is everything okay? I didn’t walk in the wrong apartment am I?  _ He thought but when a certain plant caught his eyes he knew he was in the right apartment.  _ But where is everyone?  _ He asks himself as he walks towards his bedroom but Tsukishima’s steps halted when he caught sight of  _ his  _ ridiculous bed-haired lover in the kitchen

Kuroo must’ve heard his footsteps because he opened his arms for Tsukishima to run to and being the good boyfriend Tsukishima is, he threw himself into the arms and he immediately felt  _ home _ . They were silently cuddling when Kuroo loosened his arms around Tsukishima’s waist and asked him,  **“Is Lotus a fake plant Kei?”** using his serious voice

Tsukishima squinted his eyes as his brother’s image appeared at the back of his mind (he’ll have to text his nii-san about  _ this) _ and adjusted himself against Kuroo before answering his lover with a quiet,  **“Why”** though he tries to hide the smirk on his face so that the older man won’t pick up that something is going on because  _ damn Kuroo and his perceptiveness _

He heard Kuroo sigh as he nuzzled his face on kei’s neck resulting in Tsukishima squirming and pushing Kuroo’s face away from his neck and the blond immediately snorted when he saw Kuroo pouting as he says,  **“I need you to answer me babe”** his tone a little bit whiny and oh how Tsukishima is enjoying this so he decided to play along

Tsukishima adjusted his eyeglass as his chin found its way to the crook of Kuroo’s neck and he found himself relaxing  _ even more _ as he settled his face there. He then quickly said,  **“I think”** and Tsukishima made sure that his voice sounded almost unsure just to see what effect it has on his now silent boyfriend

Kuroo tried to squish Tsukishima’s face by lifting his right shoulder where Tsukishima’s head was currently resting on towards at the side of his jaw but Kuroo stopped it when Tsukishima tightened his grip on the older man’s waist and digged his chin deeper that resulted to his boyfriend yelping a very loud  **“Owww!!”** before saying,  **“You thiiink?? C’mon moonshine i need a better answer than that”** and Tsukishima couldn’t help but snort at how whiny Kuroo sounded like

Hiding the amusement he’s feeling, Tsukishima releases himself from Kuroo and leaned on the dining table and crossed his arms before saying,  **“You’re diligently watering it and it’s still alive. I guess that’s a solid answer”** he added a shrugging of his shoulders for a more dramatic effect and pursed his lips together when he saw Kuroo pout.  _ Damn this is getting pretty fun,  _ Tsukishima thoughts as he looks away from his lover because he’s not sure for how long he could keep his straight face

Kuroo furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Tsukishima as if he’s contemplating whether to believe him or not. He then walked towards Tsukishima and dropped his head on the blond’s shoulder and inhaled his lover’s scent and Kuroo instantly felt relaxed and warm. He kissed his moonshine’s collar bone before he said,  **“Are you sure?”** and Tsukishima could feel the stress in Kuroo’s voice that for a second he thought of ending his act with Kuroo but then he remembers the times how Kuroo would prank him, Kei realizes that indulging himself into this isn’t that bad considering the fact that he’s actually doing a good job of confusing Kuroo

Tsukishima scratched the back of Kuroo’s head and snorted when his lover leaned into the touch like a cat being petted before he answered,  **“The plant is still green and all. It sure does look alive to me”** Tsukishima uses his “i already told you so” voice witch matching squinting of his eyes as honey golden eyes meets hazel brown and at that moment Tsukishima could hear the clogs run in his lover’s big head and it was accompanied by Kuroo frowning and scratching his chin as he looks boringly to Tsukishima as if he’s tired of having this conversation and Tsukishima couldn’t help to smile but he was quick to cover it with a scowl instead

Kuroo clicked his tongue and said,  **“Then why did your brother told me that it’s a fake plant?”** and Tsukishima could hear the irritation in his voice and that was it took for Tsukishima’s facade to crumble and broke into a laughing mayhem that resulting in Kuroo furrowing his eyebrows as he looks at Tsukishima as if he’s looking at an unidentified object, the clogs in his head now clashing at each other as Kuroo tries to make sense of what’s happening at the moment

Tsukishima snorted and cleared his throat before he wiped the side of his eyes and inhaled before he said,  **“Oh he did?.. Mfffph”** and then he was a laughing mess again. He’s laughing so hard that he finds himself curling at his kitchen floor while holding Kuroo’s calves as the older man infront of him looks at him in confusion

Kuroo tilted his head sideways like a cat eyeing its prey while waiting for the right moment to jump at it and devour it and look at Tsukishima as he said,  **“Yeah. Didn’t you know?”** and when Tsukishima only answered him with silence- except for the occasional snorting of his blond lover- something inside of Kuroo tells him that what he’s about to find out is  _ not  _ good and it had him kneeling in front of Tsukishima as he calls his moonshine,  **“Tsukki?”** but he was answered with Tsukishima hiding his face from Kuroo so he tried again,  **“Kei?”** and when he was ignored again Kuroo felt his heart race a little bit as he realizes that  _ maybe  _ his conclusion is true but… Sighing, Kuroo held Tsukishima by steadying the shaking shoulders of his lover and called him once more,  **“Babe”** this time Kuroo’s voice was low and territorial that Tsukishima had no choice but to look at Kuroo

_ And all hell break loose _

Because when Tsukishima looked at him-with his red face, sweating forehead, and wide eyes, Kuroo had his answer and he wasn’t sure what to say but a very loud,  **“You know that the plant is fake and yet you let me water it?!”** although Kuroo was sure he wasn't mad at Tsukishima he couldn’t help but to turn his back from Tsukishima- a habit Kuroo has when he and Kei gets into a fight (he knows it’s not a healthy habit but it helps him calm down so yeah..) and this action might have caused Kei to realize that the situation is rather serious

Tsukishima collected himself before muttering a quiet,  **“It might’ve slipped my mind to tell you”** he sounded sorry hoping Kuroo would forgive him for his little prank. And yes, Tsukishima is a little bit disappointed that his playtime is over

**“I doubt”** Kuroo answered him as he turned towards Tsukishima and Kei squinted his eyes as he looks at his frowning lover with his hands across his chest

_ Oh I guess playtime isn’t over yet,  _ Tsukishima thinks as he mirrored Kuroo’s stance- hands across his chest with pouting lips- before he said,  **“You know me too well then”** and he shrugged and Tsuksihima could see the exact moment when Kuroo  _ finally  _ realized that he’d been played as his arms dropped by his sides, his mouth hanging open and his eyes wide and Tsukishima smirked and raised one of his eyebrows as he stared at his lover

**“But babeeeeeeeeeeeee. How could you?”** Kuroo said distressingly as he walks towards Tsukishima and tried looking at the blond like a kicked puppy-or cat in his case

Tsukishima had to stop himself from petting Kuroo because of how he looks at the moment. He sighed and adjusted his eyeglass before saying,  **“What? You look**

**so domesticated while you water it and you even talk to it”** he looks at Kuroo hoping that his lover will realize that what he’s saying is true. And Tsukishima could see how Tetsurou’s eyes widen as his raven-haired lover gasped and put a hand on his upper left chest as he said,

**“My darling moonshine, you let me water it for four months just because I look domesticated? What am I a cat? I feel so betrayed”** and when Kuroo had said that, Tsukishima knew that they’re back to their usual bantering and he let out a loud sigh to that.

Now with renewed vigour, Tsukishima Kei is back to being his usual ‘salty’ character, all ready to take down Kuroo Tetsurou

He removed his glasses and put it atop of the dining table and said  **“Alright, I’m sorry. I’m sorry”** as he cracked his neck and hummed softly when the tension from the back of his head eases

Tsukishima heard Kuroo scoff and it was followed by a bratty voice saying  **“No you’re not”** . When Tsukishima looked back to his lover, he saw Kuroo looking back at him with eyes full of mischief and oh how it ignited the fire in Tsukishima to not back down from the Kuroo Tetsurou in front of him

**“You’re damn right”** Tsukishima countered his lover and oh how it makes Tsukishima feel giddy when he sees Kuroo slowly comes to his mercy as he whines a very loud,  **“Keiiiiiiiii”** with matching this with clutching himself to Tsukishima- his long lean arms around Tsukishima’s slender neck and his two feet are locked around the blond’s ankles

Tsukishima clicked his tongue as he said  **“Stop whining! The neighbours are going to complain”** to the man who is currently pressed into him. But a simple tug on the older man’s arm, Kuroo silently detached himself from Tsukishima. And when Tsukishima saw the ‘dejected’ look on his lover’s face, he felt bad  _ a little _ for being a  _ little bit  _ mean _ er _ to Kuroo. It seems like Kuroo is about to say something but before he could actually say something, Tsukishima interrupted his whiny lover as he hugs Kuroo and looks at him using his puppy eyes as he says  **“I’m sorry”** , he made sure his voice is soft as it can get

**“Stop using your puppy eyes on me mr. betrayer”** Kuroo muttered as he looks away at Tsukishima and Kei can’t hide the smug look on his face as he can see Kuroo struggling to pretend to be upset and Tsukishima decided to play it along  _ even further  _ (his feeling of  _ feeling  _ bad a while ago now gone)

So he tugged the sleeves of Kuroo’s tee shirt (take note: Tsukishima Kei only does this when he wants  _ that  _ expensive strawberry cheesecake from his favorite cafe just a block away from his place) prompting the older man to look at him. And when Kuroo looked at Tsukishima, Kei pouted his lips as he  _ softly _ said,  **“C’mon Kuroo. I didn’t mean it. I was just going to see how long will it take you to realize it was a fake one”** he also tried to express how ‘sorry’ he was using his eyes and when Kuroo immediately looks away, Tsukishima  _ had  _ the perfect plan to make Kuroo finally break his act of hating Kei at the moment

Now for the first hit, Tsukishima said,  **“Kuroo”** his voice so sickenly  _ sweet  _

  
  


When he saw Kuroo gulping, he moved his hands and draped it around the older man’s neck as he prepared the second hit: a breathy  **“Tetsu…..”** escapes his mouth as his lips grazes the side jaw of his lover

When he saw Kuroo shivered, Tsukishima readied himself for the final blow that would surely bring Kuroo to his mercy. He tilted his head up and kissed the now silent man against him as he called him,  **“Babe”** , his voice rivals the sweetness of the sweetest honey in earth

_ 1 _

_ 2 _

_ 3 _

**“Urghhhhhhh!”** ( _bingo_ ) Kuroo groaned as his arms found its place on Tsukishima’s waist, “ **i hate you! You always know how to get me!”** the raven-haired man continued as he pulled Tsukishima towards him and the blond might or might not felt warmth ran through his body when he felt such strong arms hug around him

Tsukishima smiled softly as he nuzzled Kuroo’s neck as he said,  **“You still love me anyways”** his arms finding its way around the older man’s waist

**“Damn right you are Kei”** Kuroo answers him and Tsukishima couldn’t help but to smile at what he had heard but his smile turns into a scowl when his lover added, **“but don’t think you’re already forgiven”** his voice is back to being whiny and all but Tsukishima could hear the playfulness underneath it

And because Tsukishima Kei is satan incarnate, he said  **“What can i do so my darling babe can forgive me?”** his voice monotony as he added a roll of his eyes to make it more dramatic

Kuroo gasped and feigned a hurt expression as he said  **“At least sound endearing when you call me babe!!! Just like what you did a while ago?!”** his tan large arms now around Tsukishima’s cheeks as Kuroo tries to squash it making the blond blow a puff of air directly towards those beautiful almond eyes of his bed-headed lover which resulted Kuroo to holding Kei’s face more tightenly 

**“Shurup”** Tsukishima tries to say as he tries to set his face free from his lover’s iron like grip on his face. And Kei saw the exact moment when the light bulb in Kuroo’s head lit up as if he’s waiting for Tsukishima to say  _ that _ . 

Oh.

ohhh.

Oohhhh.

Tsukishima feels shivers run through him when Kuroo looks at him like _that-_ all predatory and full of lust and passion especially when he says, **“Oh make me moonshine”** using his low voice that Tsukishima _secretly_ loves as his smirk appears and wiggles his eyebrows and gestures towards Tsukishima’s bedroom. and with those big tan arms found its way back to the younger’s slender waist and when Kurooo’s large hands traced the dips of his back, Tsukishima felt heat pooling in his lower stomach so without saying anything, the younger man pulled his sappy boyfriend towards his bedroom and immediately started planning on how to _make_ the said man shut up.

**Author's Note:**

> I know the ending is a bit ambiguous (you can interpret it in your own) but I'm pretty sure we all are thinking the same thing here hahahahha!!
> 
> please come and visit (and follow hehe) my tumblr page: https://zaramacon.tumblr.com/


End file.
